To connect a heat seal film or the like and a printed wiring board or the like together, it has heretofore been popular to mount and dismount them directly to a connector actually mounted on the printed wiring board, or through a base plate.
In such cases, however, there have been problems involving time and labor to actually mount (solder) the connector on the board. Since the heat seal film, which is readily deformable, is mounted or dismounted after the connector is actually mounted on the base plate, the heat seal film may often be damaged.